dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrea Beaumont
Andrea "Andy" Beaumont was a former love to Bruce Wayne, but she's also a masked villain called The Phantasm. Biography ''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Andrea Beaumont is the daughter of wealthy businessman Carl Beaumont and his deceased wife, Victoria. In her youth, while attending Gotham University, she meets Bruce Wayne, and they fall in love. He is internally conflicted by his desire to lead a normal life with Andrea and keep the promise he made to his murdered parents to fight crime. He finally decides to abandon crime-fighting — instead pledging part of his inheritance to the Gotham City Police Department — so he can marry Andrea. As Bruce proposes to her at his estate, the two discover the cave that would later become the Batcave. Andrea is forced to break off the engagement and move to Europe, however, when she learns that her father has double-crossed the Mafia. Carl had set up dummy corporations for some of the most powerful mob bosses in Gotham, including Chuckie Sol, Sal Valestra, and Buzz Bronski. When they learn that Beaumont has embezzled from them, they demand immediate repayment. Unable to quickly access the money he had stolen and subsequently invested, Carl flees with Andrea and eventually settles on the Mediterranean coast. By then, he has parlayed the money he'd stolen into a sizable fortune. A few years later, however, when Beaumont's father refuses to make donations to Arthur Reeves, a politician formerly in his employ, the young councilman sells information on the Beaumonts' whereabouts to the mob. Although Carl has repaid them, the vengeful gangsters want "interest compounded in blood" and plan to use the information to have him killed. They send a hitman, who would later become the Joker, to kill Carl. Andrea encounters him as he leaves her villa, and discovers her murdered father only seconds afterward. Consumed with hatred, Andrea waits patiently for many years, planning to destroy the men who ruined her life. When she returns to Gotham, she dons a costume reminiscent of the Grim Reaper, complete with a smoke-generating device and scythe-bladed gauntlet. Disguised as such, and mistaken by everyone as Batman, she kills Sol and Bronski. After Bronski's death, she revisits her mother's grave, only to encounter Batman, who is investigating the crime-scene where the Phantasm killed Bronski. Shocked to see her after all these years, Batman quickly departs, but Andrea notices that he was standing next to the grave of Bruce Wayne's parents and realizes his true identity. Batman later discovers the link between the mobsters and Carl Beaumont and questions Andrea, but she rebuffs him. When the Phantasm attempts to kill Valestra, she nearly falls into a trap laid by the Joker, which she escapes. Batman attempts to apprehend her as she flees from Valestra's residence, although she easily evades him and the police. When Andrea realizes that the police will arrest Batman in her stead, she quickly changes out of her costume and helps him elude the authorities. In a final attempt to conceal her identity, Andrea tells Bruce that the Phantasm is her father and that she has returned to stop his murderous rampage. Andrea tracks the Joker to his hideout at the derelict Gotham World Fairgrounds, but the Clown Prince of Crime has deduced her identity, and is ready for her attack. The two fight hand-to-hand in the "Home of the Future" exhibit before he lures Andrea to a giant turbine. He attempts to kill her by sucking her into it, but Batman intervenes, breaking the machine moments before its blades would have crushed her. Andrea attempts to justify her actions: "They took everything, Bruce. My dad, my life, you. I'm not saying it's right, or even sane, but it's all I've got left. ... They had to pay!" She asks him to let her carry out her vendetta without interference. For once completely helpless, Batman begs her to leave. Andrea agrees and disappears in a cloud of smoke. After a battle between the Dark Knight and the Joker, Andrea reappears to claim the defeated maniac. As the fairgrounds explode, Andrea bids farewell to Batman, and disappears with the Joker. After escaping the inferno through a series of sewers, Batman assumes that Andrea and the Joker have perished in the blaze. However, she survives (and as The New Batman Adventures reveals, so does the Joker) and leaves a locket for Bruce in the Batcave as a keepsake. In the penultimate scene of the film, Andrea stands on the vespertine deck of an ocean liner, alone. Relationships *Carl Beaumont - Father; deceased. *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Love interest and enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' - Dana Delany and Stacy Keach (The Phantasm) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' Andrea Beaumont.jpg|Andrea is exposed as the Phantasm. Phantasm.jpg|Andrea in the Phantasm costume. Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Characters Category:Love interest Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Created Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Characters